Music Box
by TheHRM
Summary: One-shot. Hermione's POV. This is about their story, their story that was related to a music box. For Hermione, she was too late and so undeserving. All she could do was remember their happy memories... I hope you'll enjoy.  D


**MUSIC BOX**

**Genre : Tragedy & Romance**

**POV: Hermione**

* * *

><p>I was inside Draco's ward, playing our music box—a gift from Draco when he proposed to me.<p>

"Do you remember your 21st birthday? Now that I think about it, it was unfair. I should've been the one who made you happy, but what you did was the exact opposite.

Draco chuckled. "Why? What—what's wrong with that? Your _yes _is already the best gift for me."

Blood rushed to my cheeks as I looked down on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You're blushing Mione," Draco said, which made me blush further. "Speaking of," he continued, "Do you remember the day when I asked you to be mine?"

_My mind drifted back to the past…_

I was at the park, waiting for Draco to come while I was sitting in the swing. It was near twilight. I was beginning to feel scared that someone might attack me from behind. After a few minutes, I finally lost my patience. I stood up and began to walk away. But then, a firm grip held me back. When I turned to see who it was, I found the man that kept me waiting for hours. I had the urge to slap him for making me wait but there was this big smile illuminating his face and I just can't miss the twinkle in his eyes when he stared at me. I knew something was up.

He was being peculiar. His hands were cold and sweaty! I asked myself, "What's this phenomenon? The oh-so-famous Draco Malfoy is being nervous? But… for what?"

"I don't know how to begin," said Draco.

"Begin what?" I curiously asked.

"I sat on the swing, arms crossed over my chest. I raised a brow at him but he looked at me as though he was so shy. I kept thinking, "Oh. My. Gosh. He's shy? Is the world going mad?"  
>He was frantically walking sideways and my eyes merely followed his movements… left, right, left, right. The next thing that happened, it felt like time stopped. Draco Malfoy was kneeling in front of me!<p>

"I'm a bit nervous about being here today… Honestly, I'm not really sure for what I'm going to say. So bear with me please if I take too much of your time."

Draco took a deep breath.

"Okay, here it goes: I love you so much, Hermione. When I met you I could not have imagined what our relationship would evolve into, or how much you could mean to me, but now I know how very special you really are and am so in love with you. You've taken me to a place that I couldn't believe possible. Let's continue this forever, building the perfect life, and growing old together. I'll be your knight in shining armor; always there to protect you from all that life can throw at you. Be my wife, and give me the privilege of being your husband, always and forever." Then Draco opened a gold music box and a romantic tune filled the air. Inside the silver box was a silver ballerina holding a ring.

I froze in my spot. THE Draco Malfoy just proposed to me? "I-I…" I couldn't say a thing; it was as if my heart took over my brain. I could just hear its heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, it must have been shocking to you. I must have been full of myself…" Draco blabbered.

It was cute seeing Draco like this I interjected him as I said, "No silly… Of course it's a yes!"

"Yes!" The only thing I felt was pure happiness and before I knew it, he swept me off my feet and twirled me. At that moment, all I knew was that I and Draco were perfectly meant for each other.

"Mione, I love you so much." Draco declared.

"Why are you calling me Mione?"

"Because you are _my own_."

I snapped out from my reverie when I hear the weak voice of Draco. It makes me suffer seeing him like this. I remember him telling that he has dysarthria, a disease where in it affects his speech which makes it difficult for him to talk.

"Mione, come closer," he whispers as he motioned me to come over him. I inched closer as he spoke, "I love you, Mione. Forever… and always…"

I stared at his pale face, unable to speak. He was staring at me, giving me a small smile but his eyes were the entrance to his soul. In his weak eyes, I could see the love that he has for me. I felt that I didn't deserve him. After all my shortcomings, he still loves me without taint.

"Draco, I—"

The green line goes straight. I was shocked, I should've told him… I should've told him how much I love him… but it was too late. His eyes were now closed. I know he was dead, but I'll try my best to accept the fact. I can feel the heat in my eyes as I listened at the straight beeping sound. I held his hand. It was losing its warmth. Hot tears began to cascade in my face. Even for just a short period of time, I could feel the emotion of me missing him bursting in my heart.

People came in the room. His mother comforted me, soothing me with her caresses. But deep inside of me, everything was in vain.

Days passed and I was in Draco's room, arranging his things when something falls from his drawer.

"What's this? Is this Draco's?" I wondered to myself.

It's a scrapbook. As I opened it, every page of it was full of our memories from the past five years. Ugh, I remembered him again. When I got to the very last page, there was a letter from Draco... it was for me.

Dear Mione,

By the time you are reading this, I'm sure you are already my girl that's why I'm calling you Mione, _my own_. I've never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your pain. As I'm sitting here, writing this letter, I hope that you could set me free, leave me be… I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to be with you for all eternity, to grow old and live a happily ever after. I'm sorry I haven't told you earlier about my illness. I don't want you to be worried and to drown in sadness. I don't want to see you crumbling down, because here I am in the face of death—standing strong. My last wish is for you to move on, live your life to the fullest, and find your other half.

P.S. For the last time, I love you.

With Love,

Draco

It felt like Draco was beside me. I could feel him without touch, holding me without chains. He is on to me, all over me.

I fell on my knees as I try to make him see that he's everything that I think I need here right now. I can't seem to let him go… One thing I still know is that he still loves me.

As I glanced sideways, I saw the replica of our music box. I realized that our love was like this music box. It's music ever beautiful, overwhelming and calming. One can feel its sorrow but beneath it lies pure happiness like our love was. You can feel its sorrow yet this sorrow can be overthrown by our profound love. And that completes our ever true love story—a story where music comes to an end.


End file.
